


I deserve to be happy

by shaggingtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a little angsty, and a little fluffy, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggingtomlinson/pseuds/shaggingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until a few days after him and Zayn's five months anniversary (that Zayn had forgotten about of course) that he had started feeling something for Niall. And a week after that Niall had confessed that he had feelings for Liam too and that he hated seeing him so hurt. He wanted Liam to be happy – to be happy with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I deserve to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Erin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentEcstasy/profile) for betaing for me!

He was torn and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He's been together with Zayn for the past six months, but lately he'd developed some feelings for Niall; who had admitted a few days ago that he had feelings for him as well. 

Liam loved Zayn – he really did, but sometimes he felt like Zayn didn't pay much attention to him any more. He'd always be out with Harry and Louis and quite a few times had he overheard him talking about some “hot chick from last night” in the six months they'd been together. 

He had cried every time he heard it; it hurt so much to hear those words come from his boyfriend's mouth even though he knew Zayn would never actually cheat on him. At least he knew Harry and Louis would never let him do that, but he didn't particularly like that his boyfriend would check out other girls – never boys, just girls. 

Niall had been the only one who noticed Liam's change in moods; he was the one who had stayed home with Liam when the others wanted to go out and he had been the one who had comforted him when he had started crying after overhearing Zayn for the third time. 

He had also been the one who had stood up for Liam when his dark haired boyfriend came home drunk one night and talked really loudly about the girl who tried to get him and Harry in a threesome and that he probably would've done it if he didn't have a boyfriend. 

The blond had been furious and had yelled up a storm as soon as Zayn was done talking. He had thought that Niall had gone home and that Liam would be in bed already, but instead the two of them were on the sofa watching TV and after seeing how upset Liam had gotten about the comment he had ran straight up to Zayn's face and yelled at him. He told him what a horrible boyfriend he was being and asked him how he could do this to Liam; how he could sleep in the same bed as Liam every single night without feeling guilty about thinking things like that when he had a boyfriend at home. 

He had left after that – too furious to stay in the same room as Zayn and Zayn had apologized straight after he left. Liam forgave him of course – he always did – because in his mind as long as he hadn't gone through with it he hadn't technically done anything wrong. 

But it kept happening several times after that; Zayn would come home drunk at night and commenting on the girls that had tried to get their way with him and how hot they were. Liam never even considered to break up with him; he loved him more than anything. 

It wasn't until a few days after their five month anniversary (that Zayn had forgotten about of course) that he had started feeling something for Niall and barely a week after that Niall had told him about his feelings for him. He didn't know Liam had feelings for him, but he told him that he hated seeing him so hurt. He said that he wanted Liam to be happy – preferably with him. 

It had taken weeks after that for Liam to finally decided that he had to break up with Zayn and maybe try something with Niall. He couldn't keep being with Zayn any more; he felt like he was just there for Zayn to have sex with occasionally – for Zayn to have someone he could fuck whenever he wanted. 

He hadn't said that he loved him since the first time he said it on their three month anniversary; by now they barely even cuddled any more besides after they had sex – which wasn't that often either. 

It was still with a heavy heart and tears in his eyes that he had asked Niall, Harry and Louis (who were over) to leave them alone one night so that they could talk. The three of them only took one look at him and immediately understood what it was about and had quickly left without a word. Zayn had been confused as to why they weren't there when he came back from the bathroom seeing as they had plans to go out. 

Liam told him to sit on the sofa with him and the silence became awkward almost suffocating for Liam. He felt like he couldn't breathe. This was it; this was the moment he had been dreading for the past week, but it was something he needed to do. 

“Zayn –“ 

He could see Zayn tensed and started nervously fidgeting with his fingers; he knew it was a sign that he was nervous. 

“I – I think you know what this is about, so please don't make it harder than it already is.” 

He turned towards his dark haired boyfriend and looked at him for the first time since they were left alone in the flat, but his boyfriend didn't reply. 

“This isn't at all easy, okay? I love you – you know I do, but I can't do this any more.” 

He started crying, but he didn't bother to dry the tears away. He wanted Zayn to know how much this was hurting him and how hard it was for him to do this. 

“Is it Niall?” 

It was the first words Zayn had spoken and he had turned his body slightly towards him, but he was still afraid to look at him. 

“N – no.” 

He knew Zayn knew he was lying; even he wouldn't believe himself if he didn't already know he was lying. 

“Please don't lie to me, if you're breaking up with me you at least owe me the truth.” 

Liam sighed – Zayn was right; he did owe him the truth. 

“Okay it sort of is, but you got to try to understand Zayn; he has been there for me all the time. He didn't leave me to go out, he comforted me when you hurt me and he even laid down in bed with me to hold me every time I cried when I knew you wouldn't come home at night. I know you would never cheat on me, but it still hurt when you talk about the girl you would fuck if you weren't with me. I feel like I'm stopping you from living and having fun and I don't want to be that person. If we end this, you're free to do what you want and sleep with who you want without having to me to think about.” 

Zayn had started crying as well and he still wasn't looking at him. He knew how much he'd hurt Liam, but he had never been good with relationships. He had been with so many other girls, but Liam was the first boy he had ever been with and the first person he actually fell in love with. He knew he fucked up and he knew he wasn't a good boyfriend, but he couldn't help it sometimes. 

“Please don't leave me. I need you Liam, I love you so much.” 

The last five words only came out as a whisperer, but Liam was still able to hear them. He hadn't heard Zayn tell him that since the first time he said it and hearing them at that point only made things ten times worse. 

“I'm so sorry Zayn, but I just can't do this anymore. I deserve to be happy, I deserve someone who would appreciate me once in a while and not just when they want to fuck. I deserve someone who won't leave me alone at home when they want to go out. I deserve someone who won't come home drunk and start yelling about some hot chick they saw that night. It's not fair to me.” 

The slightly older boy had turned fully towards his boyfriend now and their tear filled eyes met for the first time after sitting down on the sofa. 

“Do you think Niall could be that person?” 

Liam didn't say anything, but he nodded to give his answer – that yes, Niall could be that person who made him happy the way he deserved. 

“Then I want you to go find him right now and tell him how you feel and be happy with him. As much as I don't want to do this and it's going to be so hard seeing you with him; I want you to be happy and if I can't make you happy then I hope he will. I love you and I love Niall and I think you would be good for each other.” 

Liam felt relieved that Zayn hadn't gotten angry or tried to fight against it too much; it made his heart feel lighter and his head didn't feel as pressured as it did before. 

“Do you mean that?” 

A watery smile broke out on Liam's face and he could see one start to show on Zayn's face as well. 

“Yes I mean that, but you have to promise me one thing.” 

Zayn reached forward and took Liam's hand in his. 

“If Niall ever hurts you; whether it's emotionally or physically, please tell me so that I can beat him up or something.” 

A soft laugh was heard from Liam's lips before he leaned forward and slung his arms around Zayn so he could bury his face into his now ex-boyfriend's neck. 

“I promise.”


End file.
